User talk:J u s t i n
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 09:15, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Preview, or, at least, REview Hello, you made the whole entire Deep Space 9 article bold. The Preview button is there for a reason, and if you can't be bothered to use it, at least look at the result of your edit after you commit it. TribbleFurSuit 03:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :You did it again, to half of the Doctor Bashir, I Presume (episode) page this time. Use the preview button AND look at what your edits are doing to the articles. Also: ' ' is probably what you really meant to try to use, not half a bold tag. As long as you're indenting with ":'''" anyway, there's absolutely no reason to even use '''that bit of HTML. In short: there's almost never a reason to use HTML tags instead of wiki formatting. Especially if you're going to mess it up and not even look at it to see what your mess looks like. Use Preview so you can fix it yourself before committing, and so no one else has to see your clusterjob. TribbleFurSuit 06:49, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Quotes Please stop putting rather useless and largely non-descriptive quotes at the beginning of, or in sections of every article. Take this, which isn't even a good description of the first 15 minutes of the first movie with that ship, let alone evey other appearance, or this, which is wrong on so many levels and does not even begin to be a fitting or descriptive quote of the character, or many others. Just stop please. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:30, 15 May 2008 (UTC)